


You and Gerard Way play Minecraft

by GerardBreadGay



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardBreadGay/pseuds/GerardBreadGay
Summary: you and gerard way play minecraft
Kudos: 12





	You and Gerard Way play Minecraft

it is Friday afternoon, you get home and call your best friend gerard way on discord. he answers, "hey, minecraft im guessing?" and gerard guessed right.

you both get on minecraft and load up the multiplayer survival world you two started a week ago. you go to get blocks to continue building the city gerard has planned out, and gerard goes mining for diamonds. "guess what i just found!" gerard says jumping with excitement.

"what?"

"a mineshaft!" gerard says sending you the coordinates. you run down to the mineshaft and have brought along extra food for gerard, you both decide to split up to cover more ground.

"oh fuck" gerard says, you hear yelling from the background. "sorry gotta go." he says before quickly hanging up. you log off the minecraft server and sit and wait, gerard messages you saying "sorry my mom heard me say fuck and now i cant play the computer for a week." you laugh a bit and decide to go play minecraft minigames.


End file.
